Splicing connectors may be used to join a variety of electrical conductors, including high-voltage power lines. Some splicing connectors allow a user to simply input two different conductors into the connector. Such splicing connectors, commonly referred to as automatic splices, may be used by utility linemen to quickly connect lengths of suspended cable during installation or repair of downed power lines.
An automatic splice typically includes a housing having an opening on each axial end for receiving cables. After the cables are inserted, the housing includes clamps for maintaining the cable in a relative position. The automatic splice is then capable of conducting electricity from one cable to the other. Seating the cables properly in the housing is important to ensure a secure and lasting connection. This seating is especially true in exposed cables undergoing stress from different directions, such as from wind, ice, galloping or additional loading that may occur in regular use.
Utility linemen use automatic splices in normal or emergency power restoration situations, under a variety situations and environmental conditions. Applying significant force to insert the cables or knowing if the cable has been fully inserted may be difficult for the lineman. Automatic splices are also typically solid, making visual inspection of the cables positioning impossible. If a cable is not properly or fully inserted, the retaining clamps will not function as intended. Failure of a spliced connection can release live cables, risking dangerous conditions to people and property, especially in the instance of live power lines.